The present invention relates to a cloth take-up device for use with a circular knitting machine to automatically take up the knitted fabric, and more particularly to a stepless speed change type cloth take-up device which automatically changes the cloth taking up speed subject to the feeding speed of the finished knitted fabric.
Conventional cloth take-up devices which are designed for use with a circular knitting machine to automatically take up the knitted fabric commonly use a multi-step speed change device to control the revolving speed of the cloth take-up cylinder subject to the feeding speed of the finished piece of knitted fabric. Because the multi-step speed change device is not a stepless speed change mechanism, it cannot fit the feeding speed of the finished piece of knitted fabric perfectly. A minor speed difference between the feeding speed of the finished piece of knitted fabric and the cloth take-up cylinder may cause the finished piece of knitted fabric or parts of the circular knitting machine to be damaged. Furthermore, conventional cloth take-up devices are designed to fit a particular model of circular knitting machine, i.e., one particular cloth take-up device must be used with one particular model of circular knitting machine.